Grown Kid
'Grown Kid '''is the Stand of Tootsie Pop, featured in ''Crazy Oasis. DESCRIPTION Grown Kid links itself to Tootsie's shoulder and proceeds to enhance them with its ability from there. Also, the Stand is always attached to her shoulder, never leaving its seemingly dedicated position. It is depicted as a gentle, cuddly Stand in equivalence to its appearance. It is a black cube with a blue face and stubby arms, hands/fingers, legs and feet. Its face is baby blue, shaped somewhat in a square with round edges, mostly round at the end. It also has somewhat triangular eyes with round edges, like its faces' shape. Its mouth has a digital-like appearance with its smile being built with flat curves. ABILITIES Grown Kid's ability can be utilized by Tootsie in a variety of way and enhances her more than any average child or furthermore the average human-being. It is always attached to Tootsie Pop's shoulder and never attacks in any form, plus its stats are generally weak. However, the Stand itself never takes in any harm by any force whatsoever, earning an A in durability. CHILD PRODIGY Tootsie Pop is astonishingly intelligent, knowledgable, skillful, and overall highly enhanced than average due to Grown Kid's ability assist Tootsie's knowledge as a child. Firstly, Grown Kid enhances Tootsie's learning ability in terms of calculations, sociability, mathematics and likely even further more. Tootsie can predict things in high accuracy, such as the duration of her ability, as in she states that by the age of 18 her enhanced skills will no longer develop, but still be in contact with her. The user uses a large amount of accordances with this ability and highly accurate hypothesis. Also, Tootsie is merely 7 years old and is very well social, seen when interacting with either the Soul Organization or enemies. She speaks in tones of an adult, or even further beyond then an adult's standards. It also increases her mathematical abilities, seen on one occasion whereas Tootsie proceeds to use mathematical observations within a hypothesis to strategize how to beat Jotura Kujo. Tootsie is able to perform tasks of high enhancement and difficulty. This involves strength, as she is able to attack enemies with high pain inducement, most notably when she induces large pain to Birch Spring after stomping on his foot. She also has incredible stamina, and is able to actively jump from place to place, leaving it difficult for enemies to keep up with her. Furthermore, she can run at very high speeds and outsmart enemies in stamina. Grown Kid seemingly processes education of varying facts into Tootsie Pop's mind, granting access to knowledge of historical, scientific, etc facts to her. This may apply to its other capabilities. Some of these Tootsie may utilize in combat, but usually will be mentioned by Tootsie when casually interacting with others (most likely the Soul Organization) to show of her intelligence. Category:Doesexist Category:Crazy Oasis Category:Bound Stands Category:Range Irrelevant Category:Range Irrelevant Stands Category:Enemy Stand Category:Stands Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Soul Organization Category:Integrated Stand